Letters From Home
by MadisonLuvsBTR
Summary: Logan leaves to join the military. How will the guys respond to his last minute decision? What will the guys say to Logan in their, "Letters from Home" WARNING: Slash. Kogan. Slight Jarlos.
1. Breaking The News

**Summary:** Logan leaves to join the military. How will the guys respond to his last minute decision? What will the guys say to Logan in their, "Letters from Home" WARNING: Slash. Kogan. Slight Jarlos, could be classified as friendship.

**A/N: So! This is my first slash story and only 2****nd**** story on this site. I kind of discontinued my other story because of the fact it had no true plot to it. It was a bunch of mumbo gumbo. The chapters I DID write are still up, so you should check it out and tell me if you think I should continue it?(: Well enough of the chitter chatter, on with the story.[: (BTW: This starts out with just a general point of view.)**

Logan Mitchell started his climb up the stairs to the notorious apartment 2J. The feeling of what seemed to be regret flooding throughout his body. Taking a deep breath the brunette boy opened the door to the apartment. Glancing around the room he noticed it was empty. With a sigh of relief he took a seat on the orange couch placed in the middle of the room.

As the eerie quietness of the room began to set in it was quickly erupted by the sound of the door opening. The sounds of laughter and other various noises entered the room when Carlos, James, and Kendall rushed in. "Oh. Hey Logan!" Kendall pointed out with a smile. Logan gave him a sheepish smile and nodded at the other boys. "Can, umm, you guys sit down please?"

**Logan's POV**

I took in a deep breath as all 3 boys took a seat across from me on the couch. Their eyes never left mine as they watched me. I took in a deep breath, its better to get it out now then later… "Guys. I'm sorry, but I, umm, I'm joining the military…"


	2. Gotta Make it Last

**A/N: Heyyy! :) So I realize last chapter was SHORT and I HATE that. I just wanted to get the idea of this story out there so I could see what you guys think. So it had to be short. This story is kind-of like the guys. Their personalities are the same as usual, living in the same place and are still in a band. Only thing different is that Logan is leaving for the military. You'll get more of that in this chapter. So I hope you enjoy Chapter 2! (Which will be longer!) p.s: I will be jumping around in the day in this chapter. So I hope I don't lose you to much! haha**

Within the eerie silence and shocked -or hurt- looks on the other 3 boys faces, Logan didn't have to think hard about what they were thinking. It was obvious they were all trying to figure out who, or what, could possibly manage to persuade Logan to do this. He figured he had to keep on and give them the details. "I've already talked to Kelly and Gustavo. They are okay with this and so is Mrs. Knight." Still no change of look on their faces.

Taking a deep breath Logan pressed on, "Something is just telling me to go. I don't know what it is, but it just feels right." Carlos -who's eyes were now filled with tears- clung to James, hiding the tears that were slipping down his cheeks. The poor boy never took people leaving well at all. James just had a look of sadness played across his face. Putting most of his attention on the now crying Carlos in his arms.

Kendall had not moved or said a word this whole time. His emerald green eyes fogging with the threat of falling tears. He finally spoke up, "When are you leaving?" His voice almost inaudible, slighty above a whisper. Logan looked down, tears now threatening to leave his eyes. "I leave in 2 weeks, but before you say anything bad about that I'll be coming home every 6 weeks and between those sets of 6 weeks I will be home for either a week to 2 weeks. Which is not bad." Even though his words were said with slight confidence his voice was still small and fragile.

"2 weeks? Thats all we have left?" James managed to say between the loud sobs of Carlos. Logan just nodded, not having a response. Carlos sheepishly leaned up from where he was laying on James' chest, "Please don't leave us, Logie." He sounded as if he was a 5 year old, begging for his parent not to discipline him for his wrong doings. "I have to, Carlitos." Carlos shook his head and positioned himself back on James' chest.

"I would have told you guys sooner but I had to make sure everything worked out." Logan gave a loud sigh, silent tears now running down his cheeks. Kendall stood up from his spot on the couch and walked over to Logan, grabbing his hand and pulling him up. "We got 2 weeks to make the best of it. Because we all know, not even I, can change Logan Mitchell's mind. Though I want him to stay here so badly..." "Kendall," Logan sighed, "It's not working." Kendall gave a sad smile, "I figured."

~~~~~~~~~~BTR~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BTR~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BTR~~~~~~~~~~~~~BTR~~~~

"Besides, you guys will still have contact with me. You can write letters and send them. I might not get them right after you send them, or get the chance to reply for like a week, but I'll try my hardest." Logan mentioned to the guys on their way back from the Hockey Rink. The guys had decided, much to Carlos' dismay, if Logan was going to leave they should make his last weeks amazing. "I'll be sure to do that." Kendall said with a slight smile. Yes, he was hurt but this was something Logan was wanting to do, so of course Kendall stayed by his side at this decision.

~~~~~~~~~BTR~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BTR~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BTR~~~~~~~~~~~BTR~~~~~~~

"The worst part about leaving," Throwing a sock onto the ground, Logan climbed into his bed in his and Kendall's shared bedroom, "Is leaving you guys." Logan looked over to where Kendall was leaned back against the headboard of his bed. "I'll miss you, Logan. It just doesn't seem possible you're leaving me... us." Logan nodded, with a smile playing across his features, "Goodnight Kendall." "Goodnight Logan."

**A/N: This chapter is longer than the other chapter, yessss. But it really had not plot to it. It was more of a filler chapter. This was just a head start for the many days to come. Next chapter I plan on starting it off as the night before Logan leaves and then continue that chapter with the actual day he does. We'll see :) Reviewww3**


	3. No Turning Back Now

**A/N: Hey thereee! Welcome to chapter 3 of Letters From Home :) This chapter is starting off the night before Logan leaves and continues into the day he actually leaves. So also this chapter has some plot development of Kogan. :) We all love Kogan3 Anywhooo, here's chapter 3!**

Logan woke to a deep sigh from the other side of his bedroom. Looking up he noticed it was still dark outside meaning he had only been asleep a few hours. He glanced over to his left, "Kendall?" He asked looking at the blonde boy who had now rolled over to face him. "Hey Logie." Kendall replied with a shaky voice.

"You alright?" Logan asked moving from his bed to sit on Kendall's. Kendall sighed, "No. I'm not alright." "Whats wrong? Are you sick!" Logan asked putting his hand to Kendall's forehead, only for it to be swatted away, "No no no. I'm not sick its just... You're leaving... and I don't want you to..." Logan sighed, "Kendall. I'm only going to be gone for 6 weeks at a time. It's like I'm visiting back home."

"It's not that easy to just imagine you are going home, because we both know you aren't. Besides, this place is a lot more dangerous than home. Think about it, Logie. If I'm a mess now, think about what would happen if you got hurt." Kendall replied with a long sigh.

"Kendall, I'm going to try my absolute hardest NOT to get hurt, and this first 6 weeks I'm away I'll be at training. Then I'll be back here, with you, for 2 weeks then I'm actually sent to Iraq. Which is where the real skills come in, and just for you, I'll do anything in the world to not see you unhappy. Even if it means being crazy careful to not get hurt." Logan stated, rubbing circles on Kendall's back.

"Please don't leave, Logie." Kendall gave Logan his best "puppy dog look" and his best child-like voice possible. Logan just gave a small chuckle and a sad smile, "Nice try, Kendork, but I have to go. Sorry Kendie." Kendall just frowned, rolling over to his back to look at the shadows that danced around the room from the light that bounced off of the light poles outside.

Logan glanced over to the clock on Kendall's bedside table. The LED lights showing the numbers 2:36. Meaning, he had to get up in exactly 6 hours and 24 minutes. 8 o'clock would come earlier than expected. "Kendall, you need to get some sleep. We have to get up soon. Go to sleep. Night Kendall." Logan got up to walk to his bed when he was pulled back down. "No. Stay with me." Kendall gave him yet another sad look that Logan couldn't help but fall for.

As soon as Logan laid down, Kendall was automatically glued to his side. "I sleep better with you here, Logie." Logan laughed at how Kendall sounded, the sleepiness evident in his voice, "I know Kendall. I know. Now go to bed. Goodnight, Kendall." "Ni Wogieee." Kendall replied in a yawn, meaning to say Night Logie, before he could even correct himself, he was asleep.

***Next Morning*  
><strong> 

Logan woke to the annoying beeping of the alarm clock. Telling him it was around 8 in the morning. He tried rolling over to stop the clock but was stopped by the foreign weight that caused his body to not be abled to move. Logan looked up to see Kendall basically thrown across his chest. With a slight laugh Logan poked Kendall's side, "Kendallll... Kendalllll." Still no movement from the blonde boy.

After several tries of waking Kendall up, it finally worked. Still the blonde would not move off of Logan. "Do you want me to be late to security which means I would miss my flight?" Logan asked, annoyed. "Yes. Yes I do." Kendall replied with a smirk, "For you to be so smart, that was a dumb question Logie." Logan laughed pushing Kendall off of him -against Kendall's pleads- to go get a shower and get dressed.

~~~~~~BTR~~~~~~~~~~~BTR~~~~~~~~~~~~BTR~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BTR~~~~~~~~~~~BTR

"Guys! I'll meet you at the airport, I need to get going or I'm going to be late for security." Logan yelled through out the apartment, earning an "Okay!" from Carlos before running out the door.

-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-

Kendall heard the door shut and groaned. Logan was that much more closer to leaving him for 6 weeks. Can you imagine, the love of your life leaving you for 6 weeks? Kendall always knew he had 'something' for Logan for a while now. He figured it out by the way his heart starts pounding when he looks into his eyes, or when they make slight contact the blush he gets on his face, or that craving of wanting all of his attention just on him.

Shaking his head to clear the thoughts inside of his head, he opened the door to their shared bedroom. He was now dressed in dark black skinnys, a purple tee, with his gray vans. Not much, but just enough to please Logan. Which was all Kendall wanted.

########BTR#############BTR##############BTR##################BTR######

Kendall walked into the airport, followed by James and Carlos. All Kendall was looking for was those gorgeous mocha colored eyes and his signature spike of his brown hair. "Hey guys!" Kendall heard the voice to the one person he was looking for.

Kendall turned around to come face-to-face with Logan dressed in his uniform. A sad smirk appeared on his face,"Well don't you just look cute in that uniform, Logie-Bear." He gave a small chuckle, trying to make something good about him leaving, even though it wasn't working.

Logan gave Kendall a small smile and a sigh. "You don't have to do that with me, Kendall. Tell me how you really feel." Kendall didn't have any words to tell him about how he felt. He just simply tackled him in a hug, almost knocking the smaller brunette boy down.

"Don't leave Logan." Kendall begged in a small whisper. Logan just held Kendall tighter. He didn't know exactly how to comfort him, but he knew deep down the only way to comfort him was to stay.

James gave Carlos a quick glance. The tiny Latino boy was staring at Kendall and Logan, who were embracing each other tightly, with awe.

He looked up to James with a big smile on his face, "How cute are they? They're like the reunited couples!" James chuckled at Carlos before pulling him into a tight hug, "Don't ever leave me like that." Carlos just nodded, a slight smile tugging at the corners of his lips, "I would never do that."

~-~-~-~-~-~BTR~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~BTR~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~BTR~-~-~-~-~-~BTR~-~-~-~-~-~

The worst feeling ever. Is sitting on the couch in the airport waiting, waiting for the love of your life's plane to be called. Kendall and Logan sat on the couch, as close as possible to each other. Logan was leaned into Kendall's chest, while Kendall played absentmindly with strands of Logan's hair.

"The strands in your eyes, that color them wonderful. Stop me and steal my breath." Kendall lightly sang, Logan's eyes locked onto his. "Emeralds from mountains, thrust toward the sky. Never revealing their depth." Logan finished out the second line of the song. Both boys smiling at each other. "Tell me that we belong together. Dress it up, with the trappings of love. I'll be captivated. I'll hang from you lips, instread of the gallows of heartache that hang from above..." Both boys sang the song in harmony.

"I'll be your crying shoulder. I'll be love suicide." Kendall sang. "I'll be better when I'm older. I'll be the greatest fan of your life..." Logan sang the rest of the line, butterflies filling his stomach staring up into Kendall's emerald green eyes.

"Flight 6 to Goldsboro, North Carolina is boarding now." Logan stood up slowly, "I guess this is my first step to training at Seymour Johnson Airforce Base." "You can always back out now, and stay with me." Kendall said while giving Logan a tight hug. "Sorry Kendall. Its too late now." Logan gave the other guys hugs before turning back to Kendall. "You know, you'll always be my best friend FOREVER. No matter what happens. I'll call all of you as much as I can. Bye guys."

Logan gave James and Carlos another hug before hugging Kendall who tried not to let go. He waved once, took a deep breath, and walked to the line. Ready for whatever got thrown his way. He took one last look at his now crying best friends, gave a shaky wave before turning and boarding his plane.

_No turning back now..._

**A/N: Well, there was Chapter 3(: So our little Logie has officially left Kendie :( *tear* also I just HAD to mention Seymour Johnson Airforce Base because its like 30 minutes from me and they do all sorts of training. So I was like "What they hey! Lets put in in here." And that last little song was I'll Be by Edwin McCain (I think thats his name? lol) but yeah. Hope you liked it :D**


	4. Nice To Meet You

**A/N: Welcome to chapter 4 of Letters From Home!(: So we all are terribly sad for Logie's leaving in Chapter 3 :'( Sowwy Kendall. Kendall: "You better be!" Oopsie... :) So here is chapter 4, and I want to mention I don't own BTR... yet. **

5 hours. 5 hours was all that seperated Logan and the next 6 weeks of his life. Training couldn't get over soon enough. He knew for sure he wanted to do this, yes, but training would be one of the worst parts. Logan's thoughts were soon directed to Kendall, and the hurt look on his face. Nothing was worse than that look.

Logan was eventually pulled out of his thoughts by an unknown voice, "Hey!" Logan looked up to see a tall, blonde boy with dazzling blue eyes, dressed in a uniform like himself. "Hi?" Logan replied to the strange boy that had approached him. The boy laughed, "Sorry. I'm Drew. Drew Raynor. I'm guessing we are both going into military training?" Logan nodded, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips, "Guess so. I'm Logan. Logan Mitchell. Nice to meet you Drew."

Drew took a seat beside Logan in the plane. They talked about random things, Drew picked up right away that Logan was in Big Time Rush and they chatted away about recording and playing concerts. The plane had still not left 20 minutes after they had boarded. Kendall was still at the airport and sent Logan a text, "Hold on Drew. Kendall just texted me."

**From: Kendall(:**

**I miss you already... :/**

Drew looked over at the text message, he looked up at Logan who had a smile on his face, "You and Kendall close?" He asked. Logan nodded, "Very close. So close it isn't even natural." Drew laughed, "I can tell. Trust me, I've had to watch HUNDREDS of interviews of all of you guys with my little sister. She's slightly obsessed. Wait 'till I tell her that I actually met you." Logan laughed, "I'll just have to meet your sister sometime then."

**To Kendall(:**

**Miss you too :( Don't have too much fun without me though. ;) **

Logan looked up at Drew, "Can I take a picture of you?" Drew looked at him confused, "Why?" "To send to Kendall." Logan replied as if it was no deal at all. "Okay. But why?" Drew asked with a laugh. "You remind me so much of Kendall, and besides, if you had green eyes you guys would be twins. Kendall would love it." Logan let out a laugh before Drew nodded and he took the picture.

**To Kendall(: **

**This is Drew. Doesn't he look just like you? :) (****1 Attachment****) **

Logan smiled as he sent the picture. Mostly because he knew being around Drew would be almost exactly like being around Kendall, which would be what Logan needed.

**From Kendall(:**

**I can't imagine having ANY fun without you! And DANG! He looks exactly me!**

**To Kendall(:**

**Hahah3 Thought so myself.**

Drew looked over at Logan, "If you ever miss Kendall. I'm here, and I'm the closest you'll get in the next 6 weeks." That's when reality hit Logan, hard. He was going to be away from Kendall for 6 weeks, with no physical contact. At all. Logan would miss his random hugs, or just the random arm on his shoulder.

**From Kendall(:**

**Can you like hurry up and get home?**

Drew laughed, "I hope he knows you haven't left yet." Logan laughed, "He's Kendall. He's going to say something dumb after a while."

**To Kendall(:**

**I haven't even left yet. :) I have to go, planes about to take off. :( **

**From Kendall(:**

**:( bye :( /3**

Drew stood up, "I should probably get back to my seat. It was good talking to you, I'm sure we'll talk a lot more." He gave a wink and walked away. Logan just gave a smile in response, before pulling out headphones and plugging them into his phone to listen to music. 5 more hours.

***Kendall's POV***

I watched as Logan's plane took off, sending him to North Carolina. Not fair, it should be Jo going back instead of Logan. I stood up, "Time to go guys." James nodded, pulling Carlos up with him.

When we finally reached the Palm Woods, things got real. Logan was gone. It still didn't seem possible. As we reached 2J all I could do was sit on the orange couch and will myself not to cry. Which was a lot harder than I thought it would be. I looked back over the messages between me and Logan, I looked at the picture of Drew one last time before laying my phone down. _Look who's being replaced..._

**A/N: Short chapter... Sorry :( I just needed to get Drew out there, as he will become an important part in this story. If I had to continue this chapter into Logan's training it would have been extremely LONG. So I hope next chapter will make up for this extremellyyyyyy short chapter... sowwyyy :(**


	5. Training

**A/N: "Hewwoo!" as my friend with a lisp would say. :D Welcome to Chapter 5 of Letters From Home. So I realize I haven't updated in a while and that is because I have been at the beach for the last couple of days so I didn't have any time to write. Hope you enjoy it!**

** Goldsboro, NC. 5:00 P.M.**

"Yeah. I've lan-" "I miss you. It is gonna be so awesome when you get back. We can have cookies, cupcakes, brownies, even cheesecake!" "Kendall!" "What?" "You talk to much." Logan pulled his bags from the line and walked out of the terminal. "You love it." Logan switched his phone to the other ear, "How did you know?" "Just a guess." Logan smiled at the remark of the blonde boy on the other end of the phone.

"You are pretty smart for a blonde." Logan could pratically hear the smirk come across through Kendall's voice, "Thanks, Logie. Now quit being cute and tell Carlos hi. He's like freaking out." Logan laughed, "Put him on."

Soon Logan was greeted by the joyful voice of the small Latino boy, "Hey Logie!" "Hey Carlitos." "How was your flight?" Carlos asked, full of his never ending energy. "It was pretty good." Logan said, along with a yawn. "I saw that picture of Drew! He looks JUST like Kendall!" Carlos shouted into the phone. "I know. I thought so myself."

There was some background noise and then James saying, "Carlos! I love you, but give me the freaking phone!" Logan laughed, knowing Carlos and James were fighting over talking to him. "Hey, Logan!" James' voice came over the speaker. "Hey James. You should really not fight with Carlos. You know how he is." "I know, I guess we just love each other so much we fight? I don't really know."

Logan and James chatted for a while before James let Carlos say his goodbyes. After talking to Carlos, Kendall got the phone back. "Hey, Logieeeee." Kendall's smile showing through his voice. "Hey Kendall." "I miss you, Logerssss." "I miss you too, Kendieeeee. Why are we holding all the words out?" Logan laughed. "I don't knowwww." Kendall replied, just for fun. "Itee. Thats enough. So what are you up to?" Logan asked.

"Oh I'm just chill-" "Hold on Kendall. Hey Drew!" Logan interrupted Kendall, upon seeing Drew walk up to him. "Who you talking to?" Drew asked, pointing to the phone against his ear. "Logie? Logieee? Logain. Logan. LOGAN MITCHELL." Kendall yelled through the phone, unsure of what was going on. "I'm talking to Kendall." Logan directed himself back to the phone, "Kendall, calm down. I'm talking to Drew, I haven't died or anything." Logan remarked, hearing a sigh of relief from Kendall. "You could have been kidnapped." Logan just laughed.

Logan walked out into the lobby of the airport with Drew tagging along. While Logan barely listened to Kendall as he chatted on and on about Logan coming back home, he replied with several 'mhmm's just to appease the blonde boy.

Drew looked over at Logan who was rolling his eyes at his phone. From what Drew could hear, Carlos was trying to steal the phone from Kendall and Kendall wasn't taking his crap and was yelling at him.

Logan rolled his eyes one last time, "Kend- Kenda- KENDALL!" "What!" "Stop. Now. I can talk to my other friends, I'm not reserved just for you." Logan sighed, "Besides I have to go, I'll talk to you later. Bye Kendall." "Please don't hang up mad at me." Kendall replied in the saddest tone ever. "I'm not mad at you Kendall. Trust me. After all we've been through, I can't get mad at you." Kendall sighed, "Bye, Logie. Love youuuu." Logan smiled, a blush appearing on his cheeks, "Love you too."

He clicked the end button on his phone and turned to face Drew. Drew looked at Logan with a smirk across his face. "What?" Logan asked referring to Drew's look. "Love you too? What was that about?" Logan shook his head, "We are just really close, we tell each other that on like a regular basis. No biggie." "No biggie?" Drew laughed, "That is a biggie! Best friends -especially when they are guys- just don't tell each other they love them everyday!" "Me and Kendall are just really close. He's like my brother, and nothing will change that."

"I think there is more to this best friend thing then what you are putting out. I think someone has a crush on you, and vice versa." Drew stated, crossing his arms and standing in front of Logan. "I don't like Kendall. We are just friends. Besides, I don't go for guys. Sorry. Plus I just got out of a relationship." Logan stated, pushing past the taller blonde boy. "With who? Carlos? James?" "No! Camille. A GIRL." Logan shot back. "Either way, I think you and Kendall are a bit TOO close. Maybe get away from each other for a while." Drew suggested. "Drew. I don't know if you realize, butt I'm going into the MILITARY. We are going to be away from each other for a while."

Logan and Drew pushed through the crowd of travelers. People ran in different directions to go board their flight or go through security. They looked through the crowd of people for their ride to the training base. Half of their training would be done in Seymour Johnson, the other half in Fort Bragg.

They finally saw a man dressed in a uniform holding up a sign with 'Logan Mitchell; Drew Raynor' neatly printed on the front. Both boys made their way to the man and introduced themselves. "You can call me Johnson. I'm the lead of your military branch. It'll be a pleasure serving with you two boys." The man-now known as Johnson- said. His voice was rough and harsh, but his facial features showed when he meant his talk harsh or not.

The man escorted them to a bus which brought them to a hotel where they would stay until they began their training the next day.

**Los Angeles, CA. 2:00 P.M.**

Kendall walked down to the Palmwoods pool. Logan had only been gone for 5 hours and he was already miserable. He sat down on the lounge chair and stared up at the sky. He watched the clouds as they rolled by, unaware of the pain he was going through. He took in a deep breath as he watched Carlos and James play in the pool as if nothing was going on.

Kendall had finally got comfortable laying on the lounge chair and was peacefully taking a nap. He was pulled out of his slumber by a high-pitched "Kendall!" being yelled out to him. A blonde girl around his age ran up to him. She was shorter than Kendall, but with the high heels she had on now she easily climbed to almost face him eye to eye.

"What do you want, Jo?" Kendall asked, clearly annoyed with the girl standing before him. "I just wanted to talk, Kendall. Gosh, what is your problem?" Kendall imitated her voice, "What is your problem? Blah. Blah. Blah! I don't know! What IS my problem?" Kendall shook his head, his voice turning quiet. "Logan's gone."

Jo took a seat beside Kendall, "Is this what all of this is about? Just because Logan's gone?" Kendall nodded and Jo pulled him into her arms. Usually he would push her away and tell her to leave him alone, but not today. He knew Carlos or James wouldn't do this for him so it felt good for someone to comfort him.

"Kendall, you need to trust Logan on this one. He knows what he is doing and you know that. You also know that after these 6 weeks are over, you can enjoy Logan for 2 weeks. Which really is not a bad deal seeing as most people in the military stay gone for like a year." Jo told Kendall, who just frowned at the part of him gone for a year. "You don't think they would make him stay a year would they?" Kendall asked, panic suddenly overtaking his voice. "Not now. Eventually, maybe. No where near now though, because he's fresh to this." Jo confirmed, to which Kendall just sighed.

"I hope they don't ever keep him a year. I might just have to tag along in a duffle bag." His facial features showed his was serious which made Jo break out into laughter. "Oh Kendall." She rubbed his back affectionately. "Thanks Jo. I'm going to go call Logan again." He stood up from his spot of the chair pulling Jo up with him. "Again? When did you talk to him?" She asked, slightly confused by her tall friend. "Umm like 15 minutes ago?" "Oh wow. Have fun then Kendall." She walked off from a very confused Kendall, heels clicking with every step.

**Goldsboro, NC. 5:17 P.M.**

"D-Dr-ew. St-op. Thats n-ot f-fair!" Logan stuttered out between laughs. Drew currently had the smaller brunette boy pinned down on the couch, tickling him, in their hotel room. The two boys had been fighting over who got to watch what they wanted, which quickly turned into the two boys tickling each other.

The familiar sound of Edge of Desire by John Mayer played through the speakers of Logan's phone. This signalled him that Kendall was calling him. He had set that as his ringtone because that was Kendall's favorite song.

Logan pushed Drew off of him before answering his phone, "Hello." Logan was breathing heavily into the phone, overcoming his laughing. "Logan? Are you alright?" Kendall asked, worried something was wrong with his best friend. Logan laughed, but quit because it hurt his stomach to laugh because he had been doing it for so long, "I'm fine, Drew was- DREW RAYNOR! STO- HAHAHAHAHAHHA. Alright sorry about that, anyway Drew was tickling me and he won't STOP."

"Oh, well okay. I was just making sure you didn't like die getting to your hotel or anything. So, I guess you were having fun and I ruined it. So, I guess I'll just go. Bye, Logan." Kendall's voice showed how rejected and sad he felt. Logan suddenly stopped laughing and turned all serious realizing Kendall was going to hang up, "NO! Don't hang up. Pweaseee, Kendie. For me?" Logan gave Kendall his best child-like voice, knowing Kendall would fall for it. "Fine. Only because I can't say no to you, and you know that and you used it against me. How dare you!" Kendall laughed.

Logan spent 2 hours talking on the phone with Kendall. They just talked about everything. Even though they had been gone from each others presence for 7 hours, they both talked about things the other had already missed. Like James freaking out because Carlos stole his Cuda, and Carlos doing a backwards flip into the pool from the balcony. The finally got of the phone when they realized how long they had been talking and when they realized it would cost, seeing as though they were on the opposite ends of the United States.

Logan could barely sleep that night in anticipation on what would happen that next morning. They had to meet at Seymour Johnson Air Force Base at 8 o'clock sharp the next morning. Finally decided to try and get some sleep, Logan closed his eyes and soon found himself in a peaceful slumber.

***Next Day***

**Goldsboro, NC. 8:00 A.M.**

Logan and Drew arrived at the base, after being shuttled there by a long gray bus. The bus felt as though it was portable prision. The windows were tinted so barely any light came through, and the whole bus was dirty on the inside.

Walking onto the base where everyone was, was very intimidating. You had to walk extremely straight, and look straight ahead when you did. If they caught you looking down at your shoes, you got severe discipline: Running 12 miles. Logan knew he would have to do that at some point even it wasn't a punishment. That's why he had been practicing. He could now run 12 miles, possibly more, without basically dying. His body was perfectly toned, and the muscles in his arms had increased greatly in the past month. Thanks to Kendall's motivation to make him do what he did each day. That boy kept him going strong and he couldn't thank him more for it.

The drill sergeant barked orders out to the boys. They had to run 2 miles with no stopping. Climb a rock wall, climb across the top on their hands and knees which was a net, then jump off the other side. Run a mile, climb under barbed wire, then repeat the whole cycle. They did they cycle for 3 hours. They stopped on each hour to get a water break which only lasted five minutes, and then they were right back to it.

After another hour of running, they took a 45 minute lunch. Then they were back and lifting weights. Logan benched 220. Compared to Drew who benched 190. Drew said Logan was 'too strong' to which Logan just replied with a laugh saying, "When I didn't have weights, I lifted James, and he's heavy."

7 hours later the boys were sent home. After miles and miles of running, lots of weight lifting, and learning more and more about guns, bombs, and military planes; they had all had enough and were extremely tired.

Logan and Drew walked into their hotel room they would be staying in and Logan immediantly fell onto the bed, groaning in the process. He pulled out his phone and hit speed-dial 1. "Hello?" The voice on the other end said. "Heyyy, Kendieee!" Logan yelled into the phone. "Oh hey. What's up Logerss?" Logan giggled, tiredness taking over him, "Nothing! I feel like I've been ran over by a train, twice." Kendall laughed at his friends tiredness. He knew the later it got, the more giggly Logan got. "Go to bed, Logan." Logan giggled, "Okay, Kendie. Nighty nightt." "Night Logan." Kendall said to which Logan giggled and hung up the phone.

Getting up, Logan changed clothes and fell back down onto the bed. Falling into a peaceful sleep.

The next couple of days went by the same way. Run. Learn. Run. Learn. Call Kendall. Fall asleep. Then right back at it again. Soon 2 weeks had gone by and the last week was definitely the most fun for all of them. _Flying planes..._

For the past 2 weeks, since they were at an Air Force Base, they learned lots about planes. What each control did, how to load bombs properly on the plane, and the number 1 thing-how to fly one. They learned all types of maneuvering and just simple flight techniques.

They put Logan, Drew, and this other guy named Oscar, along with a sergeant with them in the plane. Logan, being the advanced person he is, was first to fly it. Everything went amazingly smooth and they praised him on his abilities. He landed and took off perfectly, and while he was in the air they had no complications. Basically, Logan had it down to par. Which Logan felt awesome for.

After a long 3 weeks at Seymour Johnson, they were shuttled to Fort Bragg for even more training. 3 more weeks and Logan would be back home. Not home for that long, but long enough.

2 weeks into training at Fort Bragg, all of the new trainees were sitting out on benches, listening to their Leutinent talk. "Alright boys. Which of you can fly a plane the best?" A smile spread across Drew's face as he looked over to his shorter friend to his right. Everyone gave random yells and pointed at the brunette boy sitting on the front row. "Logan! Logan! Logan!" The yelling of his name continued when the Leutinent called him up to the front.

Logan walked up to the front next to the man. "Well son. You good?" Logan nodded, "I guess." He shrugged. Drew suddenly yelled out, "Good? Dude you're great!" When he ended his sentence everyone yelled. The leutinent laughed, "I guess that means you are pretty good." Logan nodded, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

"Would you fly back to Seymour Johnson and pick up a few things and then come back? They know I'm sending someone." Logan nodded, "Oh yes sir!" The man smiled, "Good. I'm trusting you. Raynor!" The blonde boy jumped up at the sound of his name, "Yes sir?" "Go with Logan. Help him get the things. No funny business boys." His voice immediantly hardening in an instant. Both boys stood straight as a pin, "Sir. Yes sir."

The two boys strolled off toward the planes. Walking a bit ahead, Logan walked as straight as usual, his sleaves on his uniform rolled up to show the large muscles that had gotten bigger in the last 4 weeks. He pulled his black Ray Banz down lower on his nose. His normal spike of his hair was pressed down around his face. His features showed his seriousness in what he was doing. No sign of emotion played across his face. This was the real deal to him, and he _had _to prove himself.

Without a word said they reached the planes, Drew climbed in first sitting behind the pilot's seat, allowing Logan to climb in. Logan started the plane and took off with ease, as usual. The whole way back to Seymour Johnson, Logan watched the different guages carefully. Looking for changes in anything.

He asked permission to land which he was immediantly given. He landed swiftly and jumped out, followed by Drew. They walked up to a woman and boy, both around 20. "Logan! Good to see you again. I haven't seen you in 2 weeks, and obviously you are doing amazingly well if you already got allowed to fly that," She pointed to the cargo plane, "here. I'm proud of you Logan!" The young woman gave him a pat on the back to which he smiled. "I know. I feel amazing. It was so good training with you, and it's nice to see you again!"

The young woman, named Alaina, smilled at Logan. Alaina helped out with the new trainees in the weight room. She was greatly impressed with Logan in everything he done. He was well educated, which she loved about him, and he was extremely strong. Which all helped her job go by smoother.

Logan, Drew, Alaina, and Lucas - the boy that worked with Alaina- walked over to the cargo they would be caring back to Fort Bragg. They all helped load it on the plane, wished them their goodbyes, and Logan flew them back to Fort Bragg. Where everything went smoothly. Their trip lasted around 2 hours. Seeing as they talked for a bit before and aftering loading, but it went extremely perfect.

Logan and Drew walked back up, everything they were asked to get was being pulled behing them, to their leutinent who looked them up and down, "Well, Mitchell. Guess you didn't do to bad, you're still in one piece. You have a great future, Logan." He smiled and Logan, who returned the smile. After a bit more informing the others on planes and their equipment, and better improving the knowledge of Logan, the boys were sent away from base.

Logan arrived home around 10 pm. He quickly grabbed his phone, and dialed the oh-so-famous speed dial 1. "Hey, Logan." Kendall's voice rang through the phone, making the brunette smile. "Hey, Kendall." "Whatcha been up to do, Logers?" Kendall asked. "Oh not much. Just flew a plane a bit. Nothing new."

"WHAT! You flew a PLANE!" Kendall yelled in shock and excitement through the phone. "Sure did, and guess what. I'll be home in exactly a week!" Logan yelled excitedly through the phone. "Thank God!" Kendall yelled, excitement showing in his voice. "Well. I'm tired, I'll talk to you tomorrow. Night Kendie." "Night, Logie. Sleep tight!" "I'll try." With that, Logan hung up the phone, laying it down beside him.

He rolled over and fell asleep. Awaiting his last week of training so he could go home and be with Carlos, James, Mrs. Knight, Katie, Camille, Jo, all the others, and of course- _his Kendall..._

**A/N: This chapter was kinda longer than I expected it to turn out to be. But I just felt like I HAD to keep writing. So, I hope this makes up for like the 3 extremely short chapters in this story. I hope to write more extremely long chapters, maybe. Also, I have no freakin clue what goes on in military training, so that right there is my imagination. ahaha hope you enjoyed! :) Review(:**


	6. Welcome Home Logan

**A/N: hi... welcome to Letters from Home(: I am so sorry about the late post on this! My computer crashed and I couldn't get on AT ALL. So, it finally started working and I forced myself to write it. This might be my favorite chapter, for what happens at the end. :) no hate.**

Logan walked down the path at the base to where they had all their planes. They were on lunch break so they were allowed to do pretty much whatever they wanted to. Especially since this was their last week of training, they were allowing them more free time. Logan was using his to go look over all the jets. He had, in the past 2 weeks, became interested in planes of any kind. It had become an obsession. Logan thought about himself in years to come, maybe he could be a pilot of a jet. Who knew?

Logan was drawn out of his thoughts by someone calling his name. He turned around to see Drew running up to him. When he finally caught up to him, Drew looked down at Logan. Logan had a bright smile on his face.

"What you so smiley about?" Drew smirked. Logan looked up at him, "Just thinking." Drew laughed, "About Kendall?" Logan pushed Drew slightly, a blush forming on his cheeks, "No! I wasn't actually. Just about these planes." Logan pointed to all the planes in front of them. "What makes you so happy about planes?" Drew asked, honestly confused. Logan laughed, "My future with them. Obviously I'm a good pilot, maybe one day I'll have my OWN plane." Drew laughed, "With Kendall as your co-pilot." He ended with a wink.

Logan gave a slight laugh, "You are cruising for a bruising, Drew Bryan" Drew laughed, "Since when you call me with my middle name?" Logan laughed, moving to lean against a jet, "Every since I realized how cool Drew Bryan sounds." Drew laughed, "Alright then, Mr. Pilot _slash_ Mr. Logan Ty Mitchell." Logan laughed, "Come on. Lets get back. We don't want to get on their bad side the last week of training." Drew nodded, "Leggo, Log- Wait. Leggo, _Ty_." Logan laughed, "Okay then, Bryan."

When the boys finally reached everyone they took their 2 seats on the front row as they listened to Johnson talk. "Well boys, this has been a fun 6 weeks. Now it is extremely hard to say goodbye to you boys for these 2 weeks. But it must be done. We have only 2 days left before you guys are being sent home. We will see each other lots in the next 6 weeks, that I can promise. Now, lets end this last 2 days with a bang!"

See, this group of new recruits was a group of around 100 boys. No girls, just guys. They usually found themselves on the few days they did have off partying at clubs together. Which was fun for them all because it was all guys, so it was their "guy night" as they called it. All of them became close in a short amount of time, they were all basically brothers.

"Logan!" Logan jerked his head up at the sound of his name. "You, Drew, Jamie, and Ashton can go over to the jets. Check out all the parts and make sure you know everything about them. You boys show the most interest in them, and if you have any questions. Ask Logan." Logan laughed, "Thanks, Johnson."

All four boys walked down to the planes. They sat down on cargo boxes, and found themselves just talking about random things. None of it dealing with planes. "So, Logie." Drew said, initiating the conversation, moving closer to Logan. "Tell me some stuff about Kendall."

Logan forced back a smile at the mention of Kendall's name, "Well, he's pretty awesome, and blonde." He looked up at Drew, who just laughed along with the other guys. "He's extremely protective and very possessive. He's confident, and a total leader. Amazing singer, amazing... everything." By the end of his description he was already smiling.

Drew laughed, "I think someone has a crush!" His statement earning an "Ooooo!" from the other boys. "I think not!" Logan stated, a blush forming on his cheeks. "Sureee, Logan." Jamie added, along with laughs from Drew and Ashton. "Are we going to just sit here and talk about my life? How about we talk about jets! Yay!" Logan said, annoyance dripping in his words.

Drew laughed, "Calm down, _Logan._ It was just a joke." "Yeah, " Ashton added, "It's not like you actually date! Or unless you do and don't wanna tell us..." Logan shot him a glare, "Don't even go there." Ashton laughed and stuck his tounge out at Logan, who just rolled his eyes.

Ashton was basically an older Carlos. Ashton was straight up crazy and wild and just full of energy. He took his work seriously though, which was a plus on his side. He always cracked a joke and was rarely serious when hanging around people he knew. Him and Carlos could probably pass as twins, with their dark hair and tanner skin tone.

After what seemed like days but was only a few hours the 4 boys were called back to the lunch area where everyone would meet up. The four boys sat down. Drew-who was on Logan's left-leaned over to Logan, "So. Are you going to be going into the Air Force branch?" Logan sighed, "I'm not going to be fighting in the air while my friends are fighting on the ground, that's for sure."

This particular meeting was about what branch they would be going into. Even though everyone knew before they started, this was just to make sure that was still the branch the wanted to go into. They had two choices, Air Force or Army. Simple decision compared to how many branches there are, but hard at the same time and very much life changing.

"Logan, Jamie, Drew, and Ashton. Can you boys stand and come up here please?" The four boys walked up to the front to stand next to Johnson. "You four boys said you were going into the Army branch right?" The four said boys nodded slowly, looking around at each other. "You should really consider Air Force. You have a lot going for you."

The four boys turned to look at each other, a silent agreement passing across their faces, "We're staying that way. Not changing now." Jamie finally spoke up. "You sure?" Johson asked. "Positive." Drew concluded, the other 3 boys nodded, sitting back down in their seats.

2 days had came and gone and now everyone was around saying their goodbyes. They were all at the airport waiting for their flight to be called. "Flight to L.A. boarding now." Logan and Drew stood up, grabbing their carry-on bags. They waved goodbye to the other boys and boarded their plane.

Logan and Drew sat down on their seats in the plane. They were beside each other so the next 5 hours wouldn't be bad. "I'm going to call Kendall before we take off." Drew just nodded, not really paying attention to what Logan had just said.

The phone rang 3 times before it was picked up, "LOGIE!" "Hey Ken- Carlos? Why do you have Kendall's phone?" "He's taking a shower and it was ringing so I answered it!" Carlos replied with way to much excitement. "Ahh okay. Well when Kendall gets out of the shower tell him to tweet me okay? My plane is about to leave but we have wi-fi so I can get on Twitter." "Kay! Bye Logie!" "Bye Carlitos."

30 minutes later, Drew was asleep and Kendall had finally sent Logan a tweet.

**KKnightBTR: LoganTyBTR Hey Logie :) Wanna hurry up and get home? **

Logan smiled at this before replying: **KKnightBTR I'm trying my hardest 4 and a half more hours and I'll be there! :)**

He waited for Kendall's reply and smiled when it showed up on his screen.**KKnightBTR: LoganTyBTR Get on Skype! **

Logan logged in and in no time Kendall was video chatting him. He quickly clicked 'accept' and smiled when Kendall's face popped up on the screen. "Logie!" "Hey Kendall." A smile appearing on Logan's face, "I've almost forgot what you looked like!" Kendall laughed, "You haven't changed." "Nope." Logan laughed, "So in around 4 hours I'll be back! I might go now, because I'm sleepy and want to take a nap so when I get home I'll be refreshed." Kendall laughed, "Sleep tight, Logie."

Logan quickly fell asleep, and was woken up after what felt like minutes. "Hey, Logan. Welcome to the universe." Logan looked up to see Drew staring over him, "We're about to land, so I figured I would wake you up." Logan immediately perked up, "We are?" Drew nodded and returned his attention back to a game on his phone.

After 5 minutes they had finally landed and were making their way off the plane and over to luggage. After grabbing their luggage they walked in to the main portion of the airport to find their families and friends.

Logan finally found the 3 faces he was looking for, "There's the guys." Kendall saw Logan and ran over, leaving Carlos and James in a flirtatious fighting over who knows what.

"Logan!" Kendall yelled running over to the brunette boy, wrapping his arms around him tightly in a hug. "Hey, Kendall." Logan smiled as the boy finally released him. Kendall looked over Logan's shoulder, "Who's he?" Logan laughed and turned around to face Drew, "This is Drew. The kid I said looked like you."

Kendall gave Drew a once over, "He does look like me." He raised his eyebrows, giving him one last look. He wrapped his arms around Logan's waist, pulling him into him, "Don't steal my Logie away from me!" He growled out at Drew. Logan just laughed and leaned onto Kendall's shoulder, relishing in the missed feel of Kendall.

Drew laughed, "I won't. Promise. Can I speak to Logan for a bit?" Kendall looked at him, no expression on his face. Logan laughed, "Kendall, I'll be fine." Logan finally forced himself out of Kendall's tight hold and followed Drew away from Kendall.

Once at a reasonably far distance, Drew laughed. Logan looked up at him, "What?" Drew smirked, "Kendall is so into you." Logan looked at him confused, "Care to explain?" Drew laughed, "I'm saying. Kendall has a crush on you. It's so obvious. The way he's extremely protective over you, the way he acted like he was going to explode with happiness when he saw you walk in, and just the lovey looks he gives you. How have you not noticed sooner?"

Logan took that information in. It was obvious to him now that Drew pointed those things out. Kendall has always been clingy as far back as Logan remembered. He was crazy protective, and his face always lit up when Logan walked in the room. It never clicked until then.

Logan looked over at Kendall who was breaking up James and Carlos' little fight they had going on. "Maybe you're right." He turned his attention back to Drew, "He possibly could, but that is a very slim chance." "I think you're wrong. Hey, my sister is here. Will you come meet her? Pleaseeee!" "Sure."

Drew and Logan started walking over to his sister, causing Kendall to come after them, which was followed by James and Carlos. "What's your sisters name?" Logan asked. "Her name is Hayley. She's 10." Kendall perked up, "That's cool! I have a sister named Katie, and she's 10 too!"

After meeting Drew's sister, the guys went back to the Palmwoods. Logan walked in the apartment and immediantly fell onto the couch, "I've missed this place so much!" He added an over-dramatic groan at the end of his sentence.

Kendall laughed taking a seat beside Logan, "Easy there bud." Logan groaned, "This couch feels so good." James laughed and took Logan's bags into his room, forcing Carlos to help him.

Logan rolled over on his back placing his head in Kendall's lap, "Before we left, I told Drew to come over tonight." Kendall let out a growl, "Ugh. Why?" Logan looked up at him, "Well one, he is my friend. Two, to come night swimming, and three, what is your problem?" Kendall sighed, "Nothing. Nothing. I just feel like you like him more than me." Logan sat up, "That is so not true! You've been my best friend way longer than I have."

Kendall groaned, "I know. It's just complicated. Once I get to know him I'll like him t-" Kendall was cut of by extreme laughter, "N-No! J-Jami-ie! No!" Carlos yelled out between laughs, 'Don't do th-" Carlos was cut off mid sentence.

Kendall looked over to Logan who had his face scrunched up in confusion, "How much you want to bet they're making out in there?" Logan let out a groan and flopped back down onto Kendall's lap, "Gross, dude. They're in our room! Ugh."

The door to Kendall and Logan's room opened, revealing James and Carlos. James' hair was messed up and sticking in different directions, Carlos had a huge grin on his face. The duo sat down on the opposite end of the couch, James fixed his hair and turned to face Kendall and Logan, "What? You guys are staring at me like I killed someone."

Kendall and Logan looked at each other and let out a laugh, both boys throwing a pillow at the two - Kendall's hitting Carlos and Logan's hitting James. "Gross, guys! Honestly, in our room?" Kendall pointed out, gaining a blush from James and a "deer in the headlights" look from Carlos.

Logan looked up at Kendall and gave him a playful slap on the face. It was nothing to hurt him of course, it was just a little tap. "Quit being mean," He whispered to Kendall. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go change clothes." Logan added so everyone could hear, as he stood up and left the room.

Kendall looked over at James and Carlos who were in a deep conversation, oblivious to Logan leaving the room. "Did you guys really have to do that in our room?"

Logan walked in his shared bedroom with Kendall and closed the door behind him. He let out a happy sigh as he glanced over to his bed. It was still the same way as he left it, not a wrinkle in the cover or a pillow moved. He stepped a little closer and saw a piece of paper laid on his bed. He picked it up and unfolded it. The writing was neatly typed, and was decently long.

_Dear Logan, _

_I know when you read this letter you are already home. This can be a reminder of me when you're gone away to Iraq. I just wanted to say that we all love you, and are extremely proud of you in everything that you do. I say "we" as in all of us, though I'm the only one typing this letter, though that doesn't matter because you know they love you as well. _

_I also wanted to say that even though I may not have fully supported your decision from the beginning, I completely support it now. This is something you want to do and I shouldn't be the one to stop you from that. I know I don't want you gone away from here that long, but it was going to happen eventually, so we might as well get it over now. I guess I'm just sad my room mate -and best friend- is leaving me. _

_In the past 6 weeks that you were gone, we got into some little fights around here. All of them revolving around you, even though you weren't even here. The one main fight that stuck out when we were talking about you, we were talking about what you might have been doing then, was the fight about who you were closer to. I won that fight hands down, even though the other two guys would never admit to it. _

_So right now, all 3 of us guys are probably chilling out here on the couch while you are in the bedroom reading this. You probably have that brilliant, light up your day, smile on your face. I can also see that hilarious confused face you put on when you saw a folded up sheet of paper on your bed. I can imagine it now, and I laughed while typing that. _

_So here is to all the lives you will be saving over in Iraq. I'm so proud of you, words can't even describe it. You'll be risking your life just to save ours, and I've never been more proud of anyone or anything in my entire life. Stay Safe, Stay Strong, Stay... Amazing. _

_ Love, Kendall._

Logan smiled at the letter, obvious tears flooding into his eyes. He had never heard Kendall be so sincere before. He laid the letter back down onto his bed, an envelope laid also on the bed where the note was. He picked it up and looked inside. He pulled out a picture of all four of the guys. Kendall's arm was thrown around the shorter brunette, Carlos was standing on the other side of him with his hand on his shoulder, while James was behind Logan, and seemed to be standing on something, with his hands on his shoulders.

Attached to the photo was a sticky note with such sloppy writing it can only be classified as Kendall.

_Hey there Logie. Do you really think I could have let you leave without a picture? Now you can tell all your military buddies exactly who Kendall David Knight is, and that he won't take no junk if they mess with my Logie. Stay safe! -Kendall_

Logan laughed and stuck the picture, letter, and the sticky note into the envelope and placed it in his luggage bag, that would be remained pack for the next 2 weeks. He took off his original skinny jeans he had on, and placed on a pair of shorts. He pulled the shirt off over his head, exposing the dog tags engraved with his name and other information on them.

He turned around to the sound of the door openning. The blonde boy shut the door behind him before turning around to face Logan. "You were in here a while, I figured I'd come see if you were okay... I didn't realize you were just changing, sorry."

He turned around to leave but Logan stopped him, "No, it's alright." He laid down the shirt he was about to put on and walked over to Kendall. "Thanks for the letter and the picture."

Kendall allowed his eyes to roam down Logan's shirtless body. His usually pale skin was darkened by the sun. He had gained huge arm muscles, and a six pack. All in all, he looked amazing, and it was hard for Kendall to control himself.

Kendall smiled at him, "It was no problem, and can I just say, I honestly need to go to military training. Your muscles are HUGE." He said, putting emphasis on huge. Logan just laughed, "Yeah. I know. You should see all our guys, we are a buff group of teens." Kendall laughed, "Nice dog tags there." Logan looked down at them, "Yeah, got to wear some kind of identification. In 2 weeks it won't be around my neck anymore, it'll be chilling in my shoe." **(1) **

Kendall laughed, "Yeah. So when you got to get all of this wonderful hair cut off?" Logan sighed, "Tomorrow. Me and Drew have an appointment together. It is going to be so weird. I've never had it short, my hair has always been this way or longer. It's gonna look ugly." "Lies, Logan. It'll look great." Kendall added with his award winning smile. "I hope you're right." Logan scoffed. "I am." Kendall replied with a smile.

Kendall took a seat on his own bed and Logan slipped on a blue Hollister shirt. Logan walked over to sit beside Kendall, "I've missed this room a lot more than I thought I would."

Kendall let out a laugh, "Just think, atleast you won't be sleeping in a hotel room." Logan looked over at Kendall, "You're taking this really well, unlike I thought you would." Kendall gave him a small smile, "Like I said in the letter, I have decided to just let it go. You want to do this, I'm your best friend, I have to be supportive and who am I to stop you from doing what you want to do?"

Logan nodded, completely understanding, before Kendall added, "What time is Drew coming?" Logan looked over at the clock beside him, "It's 4:58, I told him to come over around 5:30, so not much longer." Kendall nodded and stood up, "We should probably go back in there before they think we're dead." Logan laughed and stood up to follow Kendall into the living room.

At exactly 5:30 Drew walked in, dressed in bright orange and blue swimtrunks with a blue shirt. "Who is ready to go swimming?" He called out excitedly, earning an "I am!" from the other four boys as they ran off to get changed into their swimtrunks.

They all walked out holding various pool items and made their way down to the poll. To their surprise no one was down there, so they all quickly took off their shirts and jumped in.

It felt good to Logan to be back in the pool with his 3 best friends, and his newly found best friend. Logan hadn't realized how much he had missed these 3 boys, but it was all made known to him right then and now.

After a hour had gone past Logan pulled his self up to sit on the edge of the pool, he laughed as he watched his friends do crazy things. He had missed this.

He watched as Carlos dunked James under water and he let out a slight laugh. "Hey Logan." He looked over to his left to see Kendall sitting beside him. "Hey."

"Why aren't you in the water?" Kendall asked with sad eyes as if he was begging him to get in. "I'm just watching." Kendall jumped off the side of the pool and swam in front of Logan. "Get in!"

Logan laughed and shook his head, "Nope. You're going to have to make me!" Kendall looked at him with a slight glint of mischief in his eyes. A smirk grew across his face, "Alright. I'll carry you around. Deal?"

Logan looked at him and laughed, "Alright. If that is what you want to do." Kendall's eyes lit up as he went to stand in front of the smaller boy, his trademark smirk still staying on his face. He wrapped his arms around Logan's waist and pulled him into the pool.

Logan wrapped his arms around Kendall's neck with a slight laugh, "Did you know you are crazy?" Kendall laughed and nodded, "I know. It's a requirement for the Knight family!"

Later that night after Drew had left and everyone got showers, they decided to watch a movie. They had a movie night each week. Each week the would alternate who would pick the movie. Tonight it was Kendall's turn to pick, he ended up picking some scary movie that nobody really knew what it was...

_Logan's POV_

I watched Kendall as he put in the movie. _Great. A horror flick. Just what I want to watch on my first day back. _ He walked over as the movie started and sat down beside me on the couch.

As the first of the movie played, I didn't even pay attention. My mind wandered over the conversation that I had with Drew earlier. I looked over at Kendall, his eyes were basically glued to the screen. _I have to find out if he likes me! I think I have an idea..._

I waited until something scary happened on the movie to began my plan. I pretended to jump and be scared and I hurdled myself onto Kendall. I made a point to have my face extremely close to his neck.

I felt his breath hitch, to which I figured was because I was breathing right against his neck. I shifted to get more comfortable and made a point to "accidently" let my lips brush against his neck. By then I was sure he wasn't even breathing.

I took a subtle glance at his face. He was completely frozen and his eyes were wide, his mouth was hanging slightly open.

I felt him shift and I leaned up. He looked over at me, shock completely covering his face. He quickly jumped up, made a quick "I'm going to bed." announcement, then made a run for it to our bedroom. I let out a silent laugh and watched the rest of the movie with James and Carlos.

After the movie finally ended around 2 AM, I decided to go to bed. I changed clothes without even noticing Kendall's presence in the room. I turned around to walk to my bed but stopped and smiled at Kendall.

His blonde hair was swooped across his face with several places sticking in different directions. He had a small smile on his face that showed his dimples slightly. He was cuddled up beside a pillow, which is something he has done for years. He likes having something beside him.

I looked down to find the cover thrown off him. I allowed my eyes to roam his body as I pulled the cover over him. He was shirtless and you could easily see his abs and the muscles in his arms. Dotted along his body was chill bumps from the room being so cold.

I pulled the cover over him all the way and got in my bed, I watched him sleep for a few minutes, hoping and praying that this wasn't creepy, before I let sleep finally take over.

I woke up the next day to the annoying buzzing of the alarm clock. I cut it off before it would wake Kendall. I got up and grabbed clothes to take a shower.

After the shower I brushed my teeth and ate some Frosted Flakes. I was the first one up, as usual. I looked at the clock and saw the time- 9:47. I had a haircut appointment at 10:45, so I decided to go wake the guys.

I woke James up first, he was pretty simple. Just scream "I'll mess up your hair if you don't get up!" and he's up! Second, I woke up Carlos, he's harder but once you tell him there are corndogs ready, he's up.

I woke Mrs. Knight and Katie, they're fairly easy too. Finally I went to wake Kendall up, I sat down on the edge of his bed and shook him lightly. "Kendall. Kendall. Wake up!" He groaned and rolled on his face to look up at me. "Oh hey, Logie! Good morning!" He smiled brightly at me.

I smiled, "Good morning to you to Kendall. Now get up, I gotta get a hair cut today." His smile fell, "I don't want your hair gone. I like it!" He ran a hand through my hair and my breath hitched. I felt a nervous feeling in my stomach. Almost like... butterflies?

I smiled lightly, "Y-yeah. I kn-ow. But I have to." He frowned and sat up, pulling me into a hug. "I know. It'll grow back though." I smiled at him, "Yes it will."

Once everyone got showers and ate we were finally out the door to meet Drew to get our hair cut. I can't say I was excited about the change in hair style, but it _is_ mandatory. I couldn't just not get it cut, I would most likely get kicked out. Which is something I **don't** want to happen.

Once we pulled into the parking lot of the local barber shop, I got that nervous feeling in my stomach again. No it wasn't because I was scared about how the hair cut was going to turn out, it was because Kendall had a hand on my shoulder and the other resting lightly on the small of my back.

That light touch on my back? Yeah it soon turned to pushing. The closer I got to the building, the slower I walked. Which meant Kendall had to push me to make me actually walk.

We finally forced me, and Drew, into a chair. We both exchanged nervous glances when the barber made the first cut. Watching all of that hair fall to floor made me sick to even look at. I watched the man cut each piece off. It was completely nerve-wracking.

It really hit me that my head was getting literally shaved, when he pulled out the razor. That sight didn't settle well with me. I looked over at Mrs. Knight, Katie, James, Carlos, and Kendall. They all wore small smiles of pity for me. Mrs. Knight was even taking pictures.

I looked over to Kendall, he literally looked like he had tears in his eyes. I knew it wasn't because I was getting my hair cut off, but it was the fact that he was one step closer to losing me to be sent of to Iraq.

Once the barber finished, he gave me a hand held mirror to look at. I ran my hand across the now, stubble, on my head. I frowned at myself in the mirror. Even though it looked alright, it still made me upset to look at it, because I knew that meant I was going to miss 6 weeks of memories.

I looked over at Drew beside me. He was looking at himself too. He gave me a glance and I could see the tears that were threatening to spill. I took the cape off, which is what I call that thing they put on you to protect your clothes, and he did the same.

I walked over to him and pulled him into a hug. He finally just allowed the tears to fall, and I couldn't resist the tears either, I just decided, why hold them back? I felt a touch on my back, and automatically registered it as Kendall.

I pulled back from Drew and held him at arms length. I gave him a sad smile, which he returned, his normal sparkling blue eyes hazy with tears. "You okay?" I managed, barely above a whisper. He shook his head no, and Mrs. Knight pulled him into a hug.

I wiped away a tear and turned to face Katie, James, Carlos, and Kendall. Katie ran to me and wraped her arms around me, a small track of tears falling from her eyes. "Don't leave me Logan." She whispered out. I let out a few tears and pulled her in tighter.

I felt 3 sets of arms wrap around me and Katie, knowing James, Carlos, and Kendall just joined our hug. I felt a tear land on my neck and I took a small turn to look who it was. To my surprise it was Kendall.

He looked so fragile right then, his eyes were red and puffy from crying, and his bangs were moistened from the pure sweat beading off of him. I looked at James and Carlos and they were both the same way. Even Katie was crying, which was extremely rare.

I looked to Mrs. Knight and Drew, who just joined our group hug. Mrs. Knight had endless amounts of tears flowing down her cheeks. Drew looked terrible, probably exactly what I looked like at that moment.

We all stood like that for who knows how long. We all just had our eyes closed, holding on to each other.

If I'm causing them this much pain and I haven't even left yet, imagine what it will be like...

_ How can I leave this behind? _

**A/N: There you have it! Be honest, who's crying? Well, I thought this needed some more depressing moments. Also, I'm sorry if this has any mistakes. I didn't have time to read over since it's been such a long wait!**

**(1) If you didn't know, they wear their dog tags in their boots because if something happens, like if a bomb blows up or anything, they would be blown off their head and all. So they were them in their boots. This is a simple summary, and if you want to know more. Go to google:)**

**REVIEW :D**


	7. You Have No Idea

**A/N: Elloo(: Welcomee to Chapter 7 of Letters From Home..! Last chapter was a tear-jerker huh? ;D yeahh not really. I could have made it worse. This chapter WILL be short, I know. But I really need to update and I just need a short filler chapter to do this. Next chapter will be longer. I promise!. And. To the people that said "i want more!" well I feel like a bad person cause the last time I updated this story was legit a year ago. No joke. Anyway, to the chapter.**

The next day was like any other day. Logan woke up to see a sleeping Kendall in the bed beside him and walked into the kitchen to see Mrs. Knight standing over the stove cooking up some eggs and bacon. But everything wasn't the same, and Logan knew that. His hair was shaved, his confidence was boosted, and he was another day closer to being sent off to a completely different place. Where the company was deffinitely not hostile.

Usually, going to a new place would have excited Logan but this wasn't exactly the case. In this place, he wouldn't be learning geographical facts. He would be learning tactics to help him stay alive. And to be honest, that scared him to no end.

"Logan?" Logan was pulled out of his thoughts by a sweet voice calling his name. The voice belonging to the wonderful Mrs. Knight. "Are you okay, sweetie?" Logan looked up to meet her warm brown eyes, full of compassion, waiting his answer.

"Yes ma'am. I'm fine... I think." Logan sighed, reaching up to run a hand through his hair and let out a sigh when he couldn't. "Honey," She began, "You know you can talk to me about anything, right?" Logan nodded. "I do. It's just... I haven't even talked to my parents. They had to sign to let me do this but, that is the extent of the conversation that I had."

Mrs. Knight nodded, "Have you tried talking to them?" "A million times." He responded. "They won't even show me any support for my decision and now is a time when I really _really_ need the support. I don't know what to do." Logan let out a long sigh and Mrs. Knight handed him a plate of eggs and two slices of bacon.

"They will warm up to the idea eventually, love. No parent wants to send their son off into the Military. That takes time to adjust to. But I know one thing, they won't let you fly to Iraq without you knowing that they love you and support you." Mrs. Knight added with a smile before James walked in the room, taking his seat beside Logan.

"Good morning Captain Mitchell! What is on the agenda today?" James asked with enthusiam while also stealing a bite of Logan's bacon. "Well," The shorter brunette replied, "I was thinking that we could have a relaxing day at the pool and come back to the apartment and chill later? If that sounds good to everyone."

"I think that sounds like a fantastic idea!" Carlos announced as he walked into the kitchen, hearing the last bit of the conversation.

After filling Kendall in on the days plans after he got up, the group of four boys made their way down to the pool.

"Boys. This is the life." Kendall stated, laying on his assigned lounge chair. The boys each had their on specific chairs and everybody in the Palmwoods was well aware of it. "I agree. This is amazing. We can really get some sun right here. You know that they make Cuda sunscreen now? AMAZING!" James announced, pulling out a Cuda bottle, doing his signature move.

"Better wear ya Cuda!" He shouted as everyone turned to look at him. "What are you looking at? I look better than all you cause I WEAR CUDA!"

"James, please. Will you stop? You sound like an idiot!" A petite girl with brown wavy hair stated, placing her hands on her hips. "Logan! You're back!" She flung herself at the brunette boy who was currently unaware that she was standingthere, seeing as he had headphones in and appeared to be asleep.

He woke with a start as he felt a foreign weight suddenly laying aganist him. "What the hel- Camille?" "Logan! I missed you! How was your training?" Camille shouted, plopping down in the lounge chair with him.

Logan sat up, prepared to tell his "how did training go" story, yet again. He had already basically preached it to everyone around the Palmwoods. "Good. Training was good. It wasn't the easiest thing I've ever been through but it was better than I thought it would have been. I enjoyed it cause I got to meet new friends and I made some good memories, believe it or not. I got to fly planes, run 12 miles, climb over stuff, and eat some of the best food I've actually ever had."

Camille nodded, "Where is the next place you go?" Logan let his shoulders slouch at this one, letting himself steal a glance at Kendall. Kendall had his head down, twirling his fingers and ocassionally drumming them on the seat. Doing things that distracted him from the scene infront of him. Logan looked back over at Camille. "I wish I had better news, but I go to Iraq from here."

Camille gasped, letting her mouth fling right open, "When are you leaving?" Logan sighed a long drawn out sigh, "In four more days." Camille frowned, glancing over all four boys. "I am so sorry. I know how hard this must be for you."

Logan stole another glance at Kendall before saying, "You have no idea."

**A/N: SHORT. SORRY. But I needed to really get a new chapter out there. I'll make up for it. Promise. I just really needed to update cause people actually wanted another chapter and I know this isn't much but it had to been done. Review and tell me that I NEED to start writing? Haha hope you enjoyed this small chapter. Thanks loves (: xx**


End file.
